Promise
by Dani Fitzroy
Summary: Sam makes a promise to Dean. Songfic. Wincest! Disclaimer: Not mine!


As Sam laid there, his head resting on Dean's chest, he gazed at Dean's face. Taking in the high cheek bones, the arrogant turn at the end of his nose with the light sprinkle of freckles, the soft lips that at a moments notice could and probably will later, twist into a wicked grin, the defiant chin that had a small scar perfectly placed just so, the soft dust of eyelashes that Sam knew covered hazel eyes that always soften when they gazed at him.

I've been awake for a while now

You make me feel like a child now

'Cause every time I see your bubbly face

I get the tinglies in a silly place

Sam's toes curled and he felt his nose crinkle as his eyes welled. His right hand reached up, fingers widening out from the palm across Dean's stomach. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth, the softness, the old scars. He felt safety, home, love, heart and soul. A smile twitched on his lips.

It starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

He opened his eyes and sat up, pulling back the blanket. He let his eyes take in the sight before him, memorizing every inch of skin. His heart clenched with love and pain, remembering those words that made everything come crashing down, the other shoe hitting the floor, and shit hitting the fan all at once. He could hear the words taughting him.

_One Year, One Year, One Year... _

The rain is falling on my window pane

But we are hiding in a safer place

Under covers staying safe and warm

You give me feelings that I adore

The rain outside was harsh against the windows, but he couldn't hear it, his hands reaching down, touching skin. He caressed, stroked and worshiped. He leaned down, his mouth gliding against burning warmth. A groan rumbled against his mouth, a hand coming down, softtly pulling his head up. Brown eyes met hazel, a clash of heat met in between.

It starts in my toes

Make me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

He let himself be pulled down and gently be set against the bed, soaking in the warmth that is his brother. Their bodies aligned in univeral perfection from lips to toes. Teeth and lips met in a feverish battle, stroking, biting and tugging. Dean's hands slid up his thighs, lifting and stroking. He arched up and then there was a thrust, a gasp, then perfect rightness.

What am I going to say

When you make me feel this way

I just mmmmm

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the slide, pull and pleasure. His toes curled, his hands clutching, neck arching as he gasped to the world his love. His legs wrapped around Dean's waist pulling him deeper, making it last. He held on, keeping the rising passion at bay, keeping them in the moment. But he felt it coming. way too fast.

And it starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose

Wherever it goes

I always know

That you make me smile

Please stay for a while now

Just take your time

Wherever you go

Dean thrust against him, over and over. His entire being shook as they clung to each other, two halves becoming one being. He felt liquid heat fill him, erratic thrusts between them both as they felt fire race through their veins. He cried out, feeling and hearing his brother's echo against his lips.

I've been asleep for a while now

You tuck me in just like a child now

'Cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

He let out a sob, Dean's mouth crashing against his, muffling it. Dean's tongue sought and twisted with his, wanton heat surging in them. Then their bodies went limp, their pants the only noise in their secret world. Dean curled up against him, protecting him like he has always done. He let Dean pull him close, his head once again laying on Dean's chest.

And it starts in my soul

And I lose all control

When you kiss my nose

The feeling shows

'cause you make me smile baby

Just take your time now

Holdin' me tight

This time he kept his eyes open, his brother's heart beating a tattoo against his cheek. A reminder to his heart that it's match was still there. But he felt the words rise again, like crushing blows against him.

_One Year, One Year, One Ye..._

Wherever wherever wherever you go

Wherever wherever wherever you go

Dean's hand came up stroking his back, the other wiping the tears away, kissing him gently. The words gone, forgotten like the monsters, when Dean was there. He felt new words forming, a promise to his heart and soul that he sent to Dean's. A soft smile forming again.

wherever you go

I always know

'Cause you make me smile

Even just for a while

_Forever, Forever, Forever..._


End file.
